Ultrabright
(August, 2002)}} History Ultrabright is immortal amazon warrior and told that Deena Pilgrim that men have went to war for her. She became a member of Unity alongside her team leader Super-Shock, the world’s greatest detective Red Hawk, the mystical martial artist Dragonfist and the nuclear hero Nucleus. and she became Supershock Lover and have a son with him. Unity defeated some of the worst threats the world had ever known, confirming the world’s trust towards superheroes in general. Ultrabright transformed Unity into her private corporation, leading it as her own security agency rather than as a superhero team. Ultrabright. Ultrabright seemed to have relationship with Christian Walker. Ultrabright gave the cops Wing after setting him after diverting there searches from Supershock. Christian, Deena, and Cutter confronted her again about it and she instantly mind controlled both men. She and Deena started insulting each other resulting in her changing her costume and giving her a name of her former teammates and where they were located. She tried to kill herself after she discovered what super-shock but was stopped by Deena by shooting her in the foot. She eventually explain to Deena about what's going on with Supershock and revealing to her about their child. She also told Deena where he might live at. She soon arrived in after space bringing along her soon after Supershock kidnapped Deena and started to kill her and bring her back to life. She brought her son with her to show him how much of a monster his father was and said the ultimate word telling Geoff “Cease to be”… Resulting in Super-Shock killing himself she hug her son. After that she kiss Deena corpse bringing it to life and taking her back to earth and leaving her in a hospital. With this Ultrabright left and disappeared taking her son with her and making so that they never been found. Personality Apperence She wears a blue skirt with a red headband with black boots.Black Hair she's a tall white lady Powers and Abilities Ultrabright is estimated to be a Power Level 8-9. Amazon Physiology: '''Ultrabright is known for being and amazon warrior. * '''Immortality: '''Ultrabright say's she's immortal * '''Magic: '''Ultrabright powers seemed to be more mystical then superhuman. ** '''Flight: Ultrabright have been shown the ability to fly usually levitating and hovering. She also can fly into space. ** Enhanced Strength: 'Ultrabright seems to have some strength that makes her stronger than a natural human by lifting a giant tentacle before it hit Dragonfist ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ultrabright can endure being crush by a giant octopus. But she can't survive being shot by a regular bullet. ** '''Force-Field Manipulation: '''Ultrabright can generate blue force-fields or orange when using her light powers along with it. These force-fields are strong enough to carry a grown man, and there invulnerable to bullets. She can create multiple at a time. They can even suffocate people as seen when she was going to kill herself in fear of super-shock. ** '''Mind Control: Ultrabright ' ** '''Light Manipulation ** Clothing Generation ** Magical Constructs ** 'Healing: ' Trivia Her tv version was Rainbow a power who was killed by the insane supershock. Category:Comics Characters Category:Powers Category:Female Characters